


dream smp oneshots!

by foolishclown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: request here!!! no smut on this one, refer to my previous for that :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	dream smp oneshots!

hello!!! have you ever had an excellent, specific dream smp story idea, but lacked the motivation/skill to write it? if so, oh boy do i have something for you! i will write pretty much any request!!! free of charge Babey

general rules:   
•no smut, i have a smut request form but this is going to be a strictly no smut zone   
•i will not ship underaged characters  
•if someone has expressed they don’t want to be shipped, i will not write about them. 

guidelines for request:

be as specific as possible! i’m talking down to character designs and plot points! you can be as vague or as detailed as you want :)

tell me if you want characters to have a non-canon relationship (ex: sapnap x george)

pretty much any idea goes! angst, fluff, hurt and comfort, hurt no comfort, romance, blah blah! the whole thing! 

thank you and i look forward to writing for you!


End file.
